Sunlight
by kRieZt
Summary: Sinar matahari memang sangat hangat di Roma. Tetapi dekapan Alfred jauh lebih menghangatkan tubuhku. Memeluknya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya… Sequel Melody, Memory USxUK


**Sunlight **

Pairing : USxUK

Rating : K+

Genre : General/Drama

Summary : Sinar matahari memang sangat hangat di Roma. Tetapi dekapan Alfred jauh lebih menghangatkan tubuhku. Memeluknya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya…

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya-sensei

-000-

**Rome, 1 July, 07.00**

Sinar matahari pagi di kota Roma menyelip masuk ke jendela kamar hotelku. Mataku tak tahan karena silaunya, akhirnya aku terpaksa bangun dari tidurku yang singkat. Pertemuan G8 dua hari di Roma benar-benar melelahkan. Perdebatan panjang mengenai kondisi keamanan dunia dan masih banyak lagi, membuatku kehilangan banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada teh yang enak di Roma, dan aku ingin sekali cepat pulang.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka tirai. Langsung seketika itu sinar matahari masuk semua dan menerangi kamar yang gelap ini. Jarang bisa mendapatkan matahari hangat seperti ini di London. Aku akan pulang hari ini, maka aku harus menikmati matahari ini lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan kah?"

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke restoran di lobi hotel. Beberapa tamu negara G8 juga sudah terlihat sedang sarapan di sana. Ada yang di ruangan dalam, ada juga yang di taman. Sepertinya menikmati sarapan dengan pemandangan taman menyenangkan juga. Aku mengambil menu makanan pembuka dan kubawa keluar.

"Arthur! Duduk sini!"

Baru saja aku tiba di luar, aku sudah mendengar suara orang itu dari kejauhan. Dia melambaikan tangan padaku. Duduk di sampingnya Francis dan Ivan. Ke mana si Wang Yao? Oh, itu duduk dengan Honda Kiku dan si tuan rumah, Veneziano.

"Pagi-pagi sudah memanggilku dengan suara kencangmu, berisik!" _*duduk*_

"Hahaha, habisnya kau terlihat masih mengantuk. Pasti baru bangun tidur!"

"Aku sudah bangun sebelum matahari terbit, Alfred!"

"Pasti belum cuci muka. Ah, pasti belum mandi!"

"Diam kau, burger-freak!"

"Haah, pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan. Bisakah kalian dengan tenang menikmati sarapan masing-masing?"

"Salahkan Alfred soal keributan pagi ini, Francis."

Kenapa juga aku mau duduk dengan mereka? Sarapan pagi jadi terasa tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Suasana taman ini sudah cukup menyenangkan, tetapi mereka merusaknya. Haah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak mau menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan perut kosong. Lasagna ini enak, dengan wine yang menyegarkan.

"Kau pulang kapan, Arthur?"

"Hari ini."

"Apa? Kita khan belum jalan-jalan ke Venice! Belum lihat menara miring Pisa, belum lihat-"

"Lihat apa lagi sih? Lagipula, kita datang kemari bukan untuk liburan khan?"

"Kau terlalu kaku menghadapi situasi ini, Arthur. Gadis-gadis Italia itu menarik lho, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan juga."

"Dasar mesum…"

"Habis sarapan, kita naik Gondola!"

"Venice itu jauh dari sini, bodoh! Berapa sih nilai Geografi-mu?"

"Aku mau naik Gondola, aku juga ingin mempelajari sistem kanalnya supaya bisa kubuat tiruannya di Amerika."

"Gondola itu hanya cocok di Paris, Alfred. Gondola harus berada di tempat yang bisa menimbulkan suasana romantis. Dan itu hanya ada di Paris!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau buat tiruannya juga di Paris, Francis?"

Hanya akan buang waktu mendengarkan mereka. Perutku mendadak penuh, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan separuh dari lasagna yang tadi aku ambil. Aku meletakkan garpu dan pisauku lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Seketika itu juga, pertengkaran tidak jelas antara Amerika dan Perancis berhenti.

"Hey, Arthur! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana pun, rasanya kau tidak akan peduli." _*cuek*_

Alfred merengek memintaku untuk tetap berada di tempatku. Tetapi aku sudah keburu meninggalkannya bersama Francis. Daripada mendengarkan keributan, lebih baik aku menenangkan diri melihat pemandangan di taman yang luas ini.

Taman hotel ini penuh dengan macam-macam bunga. Di Inggris, tidak begitu banyak bunga yang bisa dilihat. Baby's breathe juga hanya terdapat di Hide Park, itu pun tidak wangi. Bunga mawar hanya bisa didapati di istana, dan tidak boleh sembarangan orang masuk ke taman istana.

Suara kicau burung di taman ini menenangkanku. Aku melihat ke langit, sedikit menutupi mataku dengan tangan karena matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Aku memang berencana ingin menikmati hangat matahari di sini. Aku terus melangkah mengelilingi taman ini, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di satu kebun mawar yang berwarna-warni.

"Indah sekali…"

Bunga mawar di Italia ini berbeda dengan yang berada di Inggris. Kelopaknya lebih kecil, apa karena di sini tidak terlalu dingin udaranya seperti di negaraku? Aku memetik satu yang berwarna putih, dan kucium sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Wangi…"

"Haah, kenapa harus berwarna putih sih?" _*tiba2 muncul*_

"Whoa, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, Alfred!"

"Aku masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, harus mengirimkan banyak bunga mawar putih ke Inggris untuk hari ulang tahunmu."

"…"

"Padahal Ratu Elizabeth lebih suka warna merah ketimbang putih."

"Kalau aku sukanya putih, lalu kenapa? Bukan urusanmu, Alfred F. Jones."

"Jelas itu akan menjadi urusanku, Arthur Kirkland! Karena kau tidak pernah memberiku alasan mengapa kau suka mawar putih ketimbang yang lain."

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menatapku tajam dan sangat berharap aku memberikan jawaban. Aku membalasnya, meski sedikit menengadah karena dia ini lebih tinggi dariku. Pandanganku kembali lagi ke sekuntum mawar putih yang tadi aku petik.

"Putih itu terang, merah itu pekat seperti darah."

"Dan kau tidak suka melihat darah, iya khan?"

"…"

"Waktu aku masih kecil, kau selalu memarahiku kalau terluka karena kecerobohanku. Jatuh dari sepeda, jatuh saat lari-larian di taman, dan masih banyak kejadian lainnya. Kau selalu merawat luka-lukaku dengan baik."

"Kau sih merepotkan! Makanya jangan banyak ulah, Alfred!"

"Tapi sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat semua dengan nasehatmu, Arthur. Aku tidak boleh ceroboh, maka itu sekarang aku tidak pernah terluka lagi. Aku bukan lagi anak yang lemah seperti yang pernah kau lihat dulu." _*senyum lebar*_

"Baguslah, kau sudah menjadi adidaya sekarang. Sama dengan negaramu…"

"Hehehe…"

"Jangan cari masalah! Karena kau hanya akan semakin ceroboh dengan masalahmu, Alfred."

Entah kenapa bibirku gemetar saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Alfred ketika aku berusaha menasehatinya. Nampaknya, aku sudah tidak bisa menasehatinya lagi sekarang. Alfred itu sudah besar, sudah dewasa, sudah menjadi adidaya seperti negaranya. Dia membutuhkan siapa pun untuk menjadi lebih kuat karena dia sendiri sudah mempunyai karakter kuat sejak kecil.

"Arthur…"

_*hug*_

"Hey, apa yang-"

"Lupakah kau dengan kata-kataku sebelum kita akhiri telepon kita waktu itu, Arthur?"

"…?"

"Bolehkah aku…memelukmu seperti ini? Karena aku ingin memelukmu."

Ketika aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan dekapan hangat dari Alfred, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian waktu itu saat dia menelponku. Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilannya, kubiarkan dia meninggalkan pesan sampai akhirnya dia jenuh. Aku pun juga jenuh mendengar dia berceloteh di mesin penjawab. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menerima teleponnya, dia mengiraku sudah melupakannya.

"Kau selalu melupakan kata-kataku, Arthur."

Ada tekanan di nada bicaranya ketika dia mengatakan itu padaku. Walau sudah besar, kadang tingkahnya yang seperti ini membuatku gemas juga. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa senangku, rasa marahku, rasa sedihku, sampai semuanya itu bercampur dalam tiap tetes air mataku.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku juga, Arthur Kirkland?"

Sambil memegang kuntum mawar putih itu, aku memegang kedua tangan besarnya yang masih mendekapku dari belakang. Aku merasakan kepalanya beristirahat di satu bahuku. Dia tidak melihatku meneteskan air mata. Dia mungkin tidak merasakan hati ini sekarang.

_Aku ingin memelukmu juga, Alfred…_

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa aku ucapkan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku yang masih gemetar ini. Aku lalu bergerak sehingga tangan Alfred sedikit melonggar. Dia masih memelukku, dan sekarang aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku masih tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Alfred…"

"Jangan pulang dulu, Arthur. Aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku sekarang."

"Tapi aku harus-"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Batalkan penerbanganmu, dan tinggallah di Roma beberapa lama lagi. Kita nikmati keindahan kota ini sama-sama."

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Arthur. Kenapa sih kita harus berjarak?"

Sinar matahari memang sangat hangat di Roma. Tetapi dekapan Alfred jauh lebih menghangatkan tubuhku. Memeluknya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya…

_Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Alfred…_

~the end~

Semoga berkenan, maap kependekan


End file.
